Historias desde el distrito diez
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Cada distrito es un mundo particular, pero a menudo se dejan de lado esos distritos que son los más pobres o que tienen personajes destacables dentro de los Juegos del Hambre. El distrito diez es uno de ellos, pero el distrito que se dedica a la ganadería tiene muchas historias que contar.


**Historias desde el distrito diez**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de enero de "Torneo entre distritos en la arena" del Foro "Hasta el final de la pradera"._

* * *

 **I.**

 **La divinidad**

Mamá le reza cada vez que va a acostarse, en el instante en que la oscuridad de la noche se derrama sobre los rincones de la habitación, cuando piensa que nadie es testigo de sus plegarias. Todas las noches repite las mismas palabras, como si de un ritual fríamente ensayado se tratase, como si le volviera la esperanza al cuerpo cuando las pronuncia. Lo que no entiendo es por qué lo hace a escondidas, refugiada dentro de las cuatro paredes que conforman la habitación.

A veces, siento la imprudencia de preguntarle y saciar mi innata curiosidad; luego me detengo a razonar que no es correcto entrometerme en su privacidad. Hasta que una noche, una donde no puedo dejarme de dar vueltas en la cama y su voz tintinea en mis oídos, me pongo de pie y camino hasta la puerta que, extrañamente, permanece entreabierta. Algo que entiendo como una invitación muda para entrar.

Mamá se encuentra arrodillada frente a la estatua, una estatua que veo por primera vez en mi efímera vida, y quedo hipnotizada ante la belleza que desprende la figura. Se trata de un hombre joven con facciones que parecen congeladas en el tiempo, piernas sinuosas debajo de una túnica, una lira se encuentra en su mano izquierda y un arco y flecha, sobre su regazo.

Deslizo mis dedos por la corona de laurel que tiene sobre los cabellos ondeado, sintiendo el frío material contra mi piel. Entonces, me doy cuenta que los detalles que tiene en relieve son de tiempos antiguos, una técnica de esculpir que no se ve desde los Días Oscuros. Le pregunto a mamá quién es, después que me armo de valor para interrumpir su rezo.

—Su nombre es Apolo, un dios muy antiguo perteneciente a la mitología griega —responde con la voz apenas audible—. Apolo es el dios del sol, quien nos bendice con estaciones soleadas que ayuden a vivir a los rebaños. Apolo está conectado con la naturaleza y él interviene por nosotros, los mortales, para que sea benevolente y le brinde abundancia a nuestro distrito. Apolo es el protector de los arqueros, marineros y pastores. Él nos protege desde lo alto de los cielos.

Me quedo un instante en silencio, comprendiendo el motivo que mueve a mamá a rezar noche tras noche. Al contemplar sus ojos, puedo darme cuenta de lo que brilla en ellos. Está agradecida con el dios por habernos dado un año donde las temperaturas descendieron considerablemente, el año anterior se perdió más de una tonelada de carne por el calor abrasador, y por las lluvias abundantes que hicieron resurgir las pasturas.

Pero si está agradeciendo la abundancia, ¿por qué hacerlo a escondidas? Entonces, la respuesta llega a mi mente como una estrella fugaz.

—¿Está prohibido rezar, verdad?

—El Capitolio prohibió todas las figuras religiosas después de los Días Oscuros, y lo hicieron porque saben que mientras tengamos algo en qué creer, seguiremos soñando con un mejor mundo del que tuvieron nuestros padres —asegura con solemnidad. Mis abuelos fueron ejecutados después de la Rebelión, ellos creían en un mundo mejor, sin el yugo del Capitolio, y pagaron por ello—. Esto es lo único que tengo de ellos y es lo único que tendrás de mí cuando muera.

Quiero decirle que no es así, que vivirá por muchos años más, pero tampoco puedo engañarme. Ningún trabajador vive por mucho tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que no trabaja en las mejores condiciones.

—Prométeme que le rezarás a Apolo, tanto para pedirle como para agradecer. Él siempre escuchará tu voz.

—Lo prometo, mamá.


End file.
